Shattered
by Minx of Lynex
Summary: Hermione never thought that Astoria would want a divorce from Draco. Rated T for language. Draco/Astoria


For The Blissfully Unaware Challenge by Griffinesque :)

I hope that you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :\

~dmagm~

When the petite blonde that Hermione recognized as Malfoy's wife marched through the doors of the Law Firm, she had known that whatever happened next was not going to be pretty. Astoria's cheeks were an inflamed red and her lips pulled into an ugly frown that looked out of place.

Waves of resentment and pain rolled off of her stiff posture and Hermione felt a little more than claustrophobic in the small space of the front room. As soon as the woman's eyes fell on her, all she wanted to do was to hide beneath her desk or find a vending machine to hide behind.

"Where is he?" Without a word Hermione helplessly pointed to the nearest office, to which Astoria stormed towards like a woman on a mission. Fear and worry rose in her throat as she tried to stop her, "Do not mess with me Granger, this has long been coming."

The sound of Malfoy's office door slamming into the wall rang through the firm, making Hermione flinch back as the door was slammed shut just as harshly. She heard the man inside question as to why his wife was there with what she was sure was that damned risen eyebrow and smirk.

"You Draconis Lucius Malfoy are a complete and utter dick! By the gods I cannot fathom why I agreed to marry you. You are a sick son of a bitch who likes toying with my emotions and wiping the floor with heart!" What sounded like the lamp shattered against the door and Hermione jumped back a few inches.

Spluttering rose to her ears and from the words coming from Astoria, she knew that Draco's expression had morphed to rare shock, "Astoria you can't be suggesting what I think you're suggesting… What about the baby?"

Horror ran through Hermione's veins at the words. Astoria didn't even look…they had to have just found out. The Malfoy's were the picture of family perfection. He was handsome and she was gorgeous. They were something that you'd find in a magazine.

The last thing that she had expected was that they would have home troubles just like everyone else. Every time that she saw Astoria, the woman would have those goo-goo eyes for her husband and Malfoy would always have his hands around her waist.

"Fuck that guilt-trip shit Draco!" The language made Hermione bite her tongue as she placed her ear back to the door, "You have brought this on yourself! You think that I'm going to let you be around my baby with that _I'm holier than thou_ attitude?"

Sarcasm dripped heavily from the words and you knew that she had wanted to say it for a long time. Footsteps came closer to the door and Hermione jumped to the side in fear of being trampled over. Quick stomps echoed after them and then all sound stopped.

Moments passed before quiet sobbing was heard, obviously coming from Astoria, "Don't you dare leave me Astoria Malfoy, don't you dare." Flesh connected against flesh as a slap resounded off the walls, followed by a chuckle, "Feel better?"

"Let go of me Draco. I can't do this anymore! Don't you get it? You've broken me." That long silence permeated the air once more and Hermione found herself on the brink of tears,_ oh my gods Draco Malfoy you had better bloody fix this!_

A choked sob cut through the silence like a knife and Hermione's eyes widened in shock, "Astoria. Gods, I'll do better. I promise. Just…" Malfoy trailed off as another gasp of breath caught him, "Don't…Just give me another chance, please."

Long heart wrenching minutes passed and then a bang sounded off of the door causing Hermione to jerk away with a shriek. Soft wet sounds followed and after a moment of deciphering what it was, a blush crossed her cheeks and smile lit on her lips.

Making sure that no one was watching she did a quiet cheer and put a white handkerchief on the doorknob to Malfoy's office. Walking back to her own office she left the couple alone to make up for what must have been three years of hell.

~dmagm~

Review please! :D


End file.
